


Это и есть дом

by 24redhoodie, HSTWOg, I_Love_Soubi, lirush, Naty_White, vmaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Deputy Derek Hale, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet-Cute, Single Parent Derek Hale, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 19:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24redhoodie/pseuds/24redhoodie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSTWOg/pseuds/HSTWOg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_Soubi/pseuds/I_Love_Soubi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirush/pseuds/lirush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naty_White/pseuds/Naty_White, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vmaz/pseuds/vmaz
Summary: За исключением того, что Стайлз – оборотень-лис с ребенком на руках, его жизнь вполне нормальна. Он – родитель одиночка, владеющий скромным домом и целой кучей детских рецептов за пазухой. Пусть их маленькая семья – только он и Нейт, но все под контролем. Они в порядке. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока Нейт в первый же день детского сада не заводит дружбу с Сэйди Хейл. И тогда меняется все.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553307) by [raisesomehale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisesomehale/pseuds/raisesomehale). 



> Данная работа переведена специально для сообщества [HSTWOg [18+]](https://vk.com/hstwog), и имеет право выкладываться на сторонних ресурсах только авторами и администраторами данного сообщества.

Первый день Нейта в детском саду, по его словам, прошел вполне успешно.

– Это даже было нисколечко не скучно, как ты мне сказал! – говорит Нейт в обвинительной манере, сидя на кухонном столе и грозя ему своим маленьким пальчиком на поднятой вверх руке, чтобы подчеркнуть очевидный обман Стайлза.

– Ты просто сказал, что у них обязательное время для сна, – отмечает Стайлз в свою защиту.

– Да, но мы можем перенести наши матрацы и лечь спать в любом месте, где только захотим, – объясняет Нейт уже бодрым голосом, склонившись над своей раскраской с Супергёрл.

– Да ну? – подстегивает его Стайлз, дергая уголками губ, пока забрасывает нарезанные кружочками сосиски в макароны с сыром.

– Мхмм! – решительно кивает головой Нейт, вставая на стул коленями, чтобы иметь возможность разлечься на столе и добраться до оранжевого карандаша, который покатился к краю.

– Эй, – Стайлз указывает на него деревянной ложкой, – пятой точкой на стул, мистер.

Нейт закатывает глаза, но делает так, как ему говорят. И действительно, Стайлз не понимает, почему его отец всё время говорит, что Нейт является практически точной копией Стайлза, когда тот был ребенком. Он никогда бы так не поступил со своим отцом (он наоборот всегда закатывал глаза за спиной своего отца).

– Я и Сэйди Хейл спали сегодня под большим окном.

Стайлз поворачивается и прислоняется к прилавку, пока довариваются макароны с сосисками.

Хейл... что-то знакомое.

– Сэйди – твоя новая подруга?

Нейт кивает так, будто у него в шее находится пружина.

– Да! Она тебе понравится, папа, она придумывает разные планы и всякое такое. У нас даже был один план, чтобы мы смогли добраться до заднего окна! Мы бросились к нему со всех ног и от всех убежали! Но я всегда быстрее других детей, поэтому это было не сложно.

– Нейтан, – говорит Стайлз предупреждающим тоном, неся их обед к столу. – О чем мы с тобой говорили?

Нейт тянется липкими ручонками к тарелке, но останавливается, когда Стайлз отстраняет её вне его досягаемости и поднимает свои брови.

– М? Что я говорил?

Нейтан пораженно вздыхает.

– Я знаю, – он закидывает назад голову и стонет, произнося: – я не могу обрастать мехом ни перед кем, кроме тебя, дедушки, тети Эллисон или дяди Скотта. Боже, пап, я не дурак. Я просто ничего не могу поделать с тем, что я очень быстрый.

– Точно, – фыркает Стайлз и ставит перед ним тарелку. – Отложи свою раскраску, я купил яблоки. Они на стойке.

Как только он отворачивается, чтобы наложить себе еду, Нейт в порыве радостного возбуждения спрыгивает со стула и бежит к прилавку, хватая зеленое яблоко.

Стайлз специально купил их целую связку, потому что они самые любимые его сына. Тот факт, что ему пришлось доплачивать, дорогого стоит, когда он видит Нейта на седьмом небе от счастья из-за того, какой Стайлз прекрасный отец, что купил их.

_

Второй день в детском саду определенно не удался. Вообще, Стайлз считал, что сам день прошел нормально, учитывая, каким взбудораженным был Нейт, когда Стайлз забрал его. Сын не мог перестать болтать до тех пор, пока его отец взял тайм-аут в ванной. (И даже тогда Нейт продолжал говорить с ним сквозь дверь, просунув под неё пальцы, чтобы убедиться, что Стайлз его слушает).

Нет, кошмар начался в тот момент, когда Стайлз решил приготовить ужин.

Как только он заходит на кухню, то сразу же замечает неаккуратную кучу одежды у задней двери. Ничего необычного в этом нет – такое постоянно происходит, когда он разрешает Нейту перекинуться на заднем дворе под присмотром Стайлза.

Только вот на этот раз никакого разрешения и в помине не было, как и присмотра Стайлзом.

Он открывает дверь и выбегает во двор, но Нейта нигде не видно.

– Нейт? – зовет Стайлз, стоит ему зайти внутрь. Он знает, что услышит его, если Нейт находится в доме.

Стайлз не слышит ответа, отчего внутри поднимается волна паники. Схватив телефон и ключи с комода, он тут же выбегает сквозь дверь.

_

Он ездит туда-сюда по всему району. Он звонит всем, кого Нейт когда-либо встречал. Нигде нет даже намека на него.

\- Я даже не знаю, насколько давно он пропал, прежде чем я заметил, - Стайлз рвет на себе волосы, чувствуя себя беспомощным и еще большим ребенком, каким он был в пять лет, говоря с отцом по телефону. – Я ужасный родитель, - на грани истерики начинает Стайлз, но это длится недолго, прежде чем отец перебивает его.

\- Ты не ужасный родитель, Стайлз, просто более человечный, чем предполагалось ранее.

\- Кто-то на второй линии, я перезвоню, - быстро говорит Стайлз, переключаясь на входящий звонок в рекордные сроки и возвращая телефон обратно к уху. – Да?

\- Здравствуйте, - приветствует голос. – Это Дерек Хейл…

\- О боже мой, - перебивает его Стайлз, у него как камень с души упал. Он понял, почему фамилия “Хейл” показалась ему такой знакомой раньше. Конечно! Он слышал, как его отец упоминал заместителя Хейла достаточное количество раз, чтобы теперь точно знать, кто звонит. – Вы нашли его? Он в порядке? Что случилось? Где он? Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что с ним все хорошо.

Около минуты длится молчание, прежде чем Дерек возвращается на линию.

\- Да, ваш сын в порядке. Он у меня дом…

Стайлз выезжает из парка обратно на дорогу прежде, чем Дерек успевает закончить свое предложение.

\- Я приеду забрать его. Где вы живете?

Стайлз добирается до дома Дерека за рекордное время. Возможно, а может, и нет, он нарушил несколько десятков правил дорожного движения, пока совершал свой подвиг, но он приезжает целым и невредимым, поэтому ему действительно плевать на это после всех усилий.

Он останавливается на тротуаре и всматривается в дом. Это старомодный маленький дом в комплекте с белым забором и горшками тюльпанов под передними окнами. Он также находится посреди ебанного нигде, но эй, каждому свое.

Он бежит к крыльцу и дважды стучит в дверь. Через несколько секунд дверь открывается, и у Стайлза пересыхает во рту, когда он видит мужчину, стоящего на пороге, окруженного светом, идущим изнутри дома.

Он одет в прилично изношенную пару темно-синих джинсов и полностью облегающую черную хенли с длинным рукавом. Темная щетина, которая занимает нижнюю половину его лица, выглядит очень хорошо, обрамляет его губы, которые на вид очень мягкие и растягиваются в подобии легкой ухмылки.

\- Вы, наверное, Стайлз? - произносят губы, выводя Стайлза из ступора, и он поднимает свои глаза, чтобы встретиться со взглядом Дерека. Упомянутые глаза представляют собой водоворот синего, коричневого и зеленого, с морщинками по краям, когда он улыбается Стайлзу.

\- Эм, да, - красноречиво отвечает Стайлз. К счастью, он спасен, когда Нейт мчится мимо Дерека прямо к нему.

Он наполовину обнимает Стайлза, возбужденно подпрыгивая вверх-вниз. Девочка - необычайно высокая для своего возраста - с длинными, цвета вороньего крыла, волосами, хихикает, стоя в дверном проеме. На ней красный купальник и юбка туту, и на Нейте, похоже, такой же, только черный.

\- Пап, пап! - говорит Нейт, - Сэйди разрешила мне взять ее балетную одежду, посмотри!

\- Нейт, - строго говорит Стайлз, и мальчик сразу же перестает двигаться. - Ты правда напугал меня. Тебе повезло, что мистер Хейл нашел тебя…

\- Но он не находил! - быстро говорит Нейт, как будто сказанное откровение разрешит весь этот беспорядок. - Я сам сюда пришел!

Проходит всего пара секунд, прежде чем Нейт осознает, что это, на самом деле, не очень хорошая новость. Сжатая челюсть Стайлза и его прищуренные глаза, вероятно, первый показатель для пятилетнего, и он виновато опускает голову, карябая крыльцо своей светящейся обувью. По крайней мере, он не забыл о них.

Стайлз поворачивается обратно к Дереку.

\- Прости за это, - говорит он Дереку, полагая, что лучше отругать ребенка наедине в джипе, чем перед крыльцом незнакомца.

Дерек легко улыбается. И, если честно, это немного неудобно, учитывая, что Стайлз хочет остаться в настроении “строгого родителя”, и губы Дерека не помогают.

\- Все в порядке, - спокойно говорит он, выглядя совершенно не обеспокоенным всей этой ситуацией. - Мы рады ему в любое время.

\- Да, хорошо, надеюсь, что в следующий раз я буду тем, кто приведет его сюда, - он издает один из смущающих видов смеха. Боже, он и правда ужасный родитель.

Дерек кивает, положив руку на плечо дочери.

\- Мы были бы рады.

Стайлз сглатывает и вежливо кивает.

\- Ну, тогда до встречи, я полагаю, - он усмехается. – Спокойной ночи.

\- Спокойной ночи, Нейт! – кричит Сэйди, и Нейт машет ей в ответ свободной рукой.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэйди!

В качестве наказания Нейт не получает десерт. К разочарованию Стайлза, мальчик не выглядит особенно расстроенным.

_

На следующий день после детского сада Стайлз и Нейт едут к дому Хейлов, чтобы вернуть балетную пачку Сэйди.

На этот раз, когда Дерек открывает дверь, Нейт молниеносно проскакивает мимо него и начинает карабкаться по лестнице наверх, одна ступенька за другой. Ему приходится делать это на четвереньках, но он все равно невероятно быстр. Стайлз отдает ему должное.

\- Нейт! - кричит он, но мальчик уже на самом верху и пропадает из виду. Стайлз слышит, как где-то открывается дверь, а следом раздается счастливый писк Сэйди.

Дерек, тоже наблюдавший за покорением лестницы, разворачивается обратно, и все, что Стайлз может сделать - это смущенно потереть шею.

\- Извини, - отчаянно начинает он. - Клянусь, обычно Нейт не такой.

И Дерек, такой сукин сын, фыркает.

Он слишком веселится, учитывая обстоятельства.

Затем Дерек пожимает плечами, будто его это совсем не заботит.

\- Заводить новых друзей - это довольно важно, - он открывает дверь, приглашая, и приподнимает брови. - Хочешь кофе?

\- О да, - улыбается Стайлз.

Идя за Дереком, он изо всех сил пытается убедить себя, что ему двадцать шесть и что новые друзья должны быть такими волнующими только когда тебе пять.

(Это не останавливает его от волнительной дрожи в течение всех трех чашек кофе. И, конечно, в ней виноват вид смеющегося Дерека, такого потрясающего и открытого).

-

В одну солнечную субботу департамент шерифа проводит пикник для своих работников и членов их семей. Август в самом разгаре, и солнечный жар, мягко говоря, ощутим. Но каждое дуновение легкого успокаивающего ветерка, попадающего на задний двор, делает нахождение на улице немного терпимее.

И с этим ветерком до Стайлза доносится запах Дерека. Он пахнет свежесрубленной древесиной и последождевой землей, потрепанной кожей и чистым постельным бельем. Сердце Стайлза волнительно подскакивает в груди. Но это ничто по сравнению с тем, что он видит, когда поворачивается и находит взглядом Дерека, проходящего через раздвижные стеклянные двери. На нем очки-авиаторы, белая облегающая футболка, натягивающаяся на его широких плечах, а в руках он, видимо, несет домашние брауни.

От этого вида у Стайлза скручивает низ живота.

Позади него семенит Сэйди, которая тут же замечает Нейта и убегает, чтобы с ним поиграть. Дерек смотрит на неё ещё мгновение, искренне и любяще улыбаясь, после чего он поднимает голову и ловит взгляд Стайлза.

Стайлз ему машет и улыбается.

Дерек возвращает улыбку и ставит брауни на стол к остальной еде, прежде чем подойти к Стайлзу.

– Стайлз, – приветствует его Дерек, который вблизи выглядит и пахнет ещё более потрясающе. – Шериф.

Стайлз моргает, чувствуя себя на мгновение выпавшим из реальности – настолько он был ошеломлен – потому что он и в самом деле забыл, что до появления Дерека он разговаривал со своим отцом.

Стайлз в смущении опускает взгляд на траву, пока мужчины пожимают друг другу руки. И он совершенно отчетливо чувствует веселость отца. Вот же негодяй.

– Рад, что ты смог наконец прийти, сынок.

Мягкий взгляд Дерека на мгновение переместился на Стайлза, прежде чем вернуться к шерифу.

– Подумал, что после всех этих лет мог бы в кои-то веки и поучаствовать во всем этом.

Джон несколько раз переводит взгляд с Дерека на Стайлза и обратно, прежде чем тепло рассмеяться.

– Лучше поздно, чем никогда, – он вынимает свою ладонь из рукопожатия и твердо похлопывает ею Дерека по плечу. – Я должен отойти присмотреть за котлетами для бургеров. Не хочу, чтобы Гринберг поджарил на гриле свои руки.

Мужчины смеются над тем, что, вероятно, являлось шуткой, понятной только работникам их участка, а после шериф удаляется, напоследок бросив на них двоих задумчивый взгляд.

Как только он отходит на достаточное расстояние, Дерек возвращает всё своё внимание Стайлзу, что позволяет тому вновь ощутить это волнующее предвкушение и трепет внутри.

Он прочищает горло и сует свою руку в карман.

– В первый раз тут?

Дерек закатывает глаза, но кивает.

Стайлз обводит свободной рукой задний двор.

– Не фанат пикников?

Дерек пожимает плечами, а его губы подергиваются.

– Не фанат большого скопления людей.

Стайлз восторженно смеется.

– Как я тебя понимаю. Я прихожу сюда каждый год лишь потому, что мой отец держит над моей головой мои прощенные штрафы за неправильную парковку, – Дерек над ним смеется, и Стайлз его за это толкает. – Это не смешно! Я уверен, что он целенаправленно посылает своих помощников меня штрафовать, просто чтобы он смог простить эти штрафы и тем самым получить ещё больше рычагов.

Дерек поджимает губы и поднимает брови.

– Звучит довольно хитро. Хочешь, чтобы я за ним присмотрел?

Стайлз торжественно кивает.

– О, безусловно. И если ты увидишь, что он ест фастфуд, дай мне знать.

– Непременно, – обещает Дерек и мягко улыбается.

Что угодно, лишь бы этот трепет внутри Стайлза любезно убрался к чертям.

Чувствуя себя ребёнком, Стайлз отворачивается, пытаясь утихомирить свою улыбку. И когда он чувствует, что его губы больше не разделяют лицо на две части, он осмеливается повернуться обратно.

– Как Сэйди? – спрашивает он.

– В порядке, – внезапно Дерек издает смешок, будто что-то вспоминая. – Она пытается научить Нейта некоторым балетным движениям, чтобы он смог вместе с ней выступать на концерте.

Стайлз издал заинтригованный звук.

– У неё будет концерт?

– В следующие выходные.

Стайлз фыркает.

– Тогда понятно, почему Нейт пытается заставить меня купить ему балетную одежду, "пока не станет слишком поздно".

Взгляд Дерека блуждает по двору, пока не находит Сэйди и Нейта, увлеченными игрой. Хейл выглядит счастливым и довольным при виде этого.

– У Сэйди куча балетных костюмов, из которых она выросла, – говорит он Стайлзу, – Нейт будет более чем обрадован тем, чтобы их забрать.

Сердце Стилински сжалось в груди.

– Правда?

– Конечно, – Дерек смотрит в глаза Стайлза на мгновение, – Если вы оба захотите прийти на концерт, то он сможет надеть один из костюмов и не будет чувствовать себя обделенным.

Между размышлениями, как это будет выглядеть, если он бросится обнимать Дерека посреди заднего двора своего отца, Стайлз чувствует, как Лис внутри него гордо красуется.

– Да, – соглашается наконец Стайлз, – Мы с радостью придем.

-

К моменту прибытия в студию танца, где будет проводиться концерт, и Сэйди, и Нейт уже были одеты в костюмы и готовы к началу выступления.

Темные волосы Сэйди собраны в элегантный, аккуратный пучок на макушке, блестки от лака светятся каждый раз, стоит свету пасть под верным углом. Дерек сам укладывал её волосы, и Стайлзу захотелось расцеловать его в ту же минуту, как он услышал это.

Перед самым началом шоу Нейт желает Сэйди удачи и бежит назад к местам, которые заняли Дерек со Стайлзом. Он сам одет в балетки, которые натянуты на ткань трико, и по всему залу в темноте разбегаются пятна света, отражающиеся от блесток его костюма.

Стайлз усаживает его на свои ноги, чтобы Нейту стало лучше видно. Мальчик соскальзывает ближе к краю колен и не может отвести изумленного и восторженного взгляда от открывающихся кулис.

Стайлз ладонью приглаживает ему волосы назад и откидывается на спинку кресла. Его с Дереком плечи соприкасаются, так близко они сидят. Он чувствует тепло его бедра, его запах, принадлежащий только Дереку, заставляющий Стайлза придвинуться ближе.

Но он обнимает Нейта крепче на случай, если он вдруг упадет или если Стайлзу приспичит сделать что-либо глупое, например, попытаться взять Дерека за руку.

Господи, когда его жизнь стала такой уютной?

Сэйди прекрасна на сцене. Её прыжки и повороты выполнены с такой грацией и изяществом, что Стайлз не может поверить, что ей всего пять лет. И Нейт, кажется, с ним солидарен. Сына Стайлза так захватывает действие на сцене со всеми принцессами и принцами, что он даже не шевелится все выступление.

Через некоторое время Стайлз поворачивается в сторону Дерека и наклоняется ближе:

– Спасибо за приглашение, – шепчет он.

Дерек слегка подвигается, из-за чего их бедра снова соприкасаются. Он наклоняет голову к Стайлзу, и тот может почувствовать теплое дыхание на своей коже, когда Дерек говорит:

– Спасибо за то, что пришли на концерт.

Стайлз улыбается.

– Мы не могли его пропустить.

Дерек встречается с ним взглядом. Стайлз не может сказать, из-за темноты ли это, но его обычно сине-зеленые глаза сейчас почти полностью поглощены черным.

Чувствуя, как его сознание словно уплывает, Стайлз наклоняется ближе и ближе, сокращая дистанцию между ними…

Занавес падает, и зрители начинают аплодировать.

Стайлз отшатывается, не думая о том, что только чуть не произошло, и выпрямляется, чтобы захлопать.

Присутствие рядом Дерека ощущается словно плед, окутывающий Стайлза остаток вечера. До момента, когда они прощаются на парковке и рассаживаются в разные машины.

Стайлза потряхивает все время, пока он не падает в кровать. Прохладные простыни и подушки, гудение вентилятора и теплая рука, поглаживающая перед штанов.

-

Три недели спустя Дерек оказывается у него на пороге, неся Нейта на руках.

Крупные слезы текут по его щекам, и Стайлз сразу может почувствовать запах крови, исходящий откуда-то от его тела.

\- Боже мой, - он сразу же открывает дверь, чтобы Дерек смог пройти, и сразу же за ним следует Сэйди. Она плачет еще сильнее, чем Нейт, если это вообще возможно.

\- Что случилось? - Стайлз вбегает после Дерека, который принес Нейта на кухню.

Он садит его на стол, и в тот же момент Стайлз замечает глубокие следы зубов вдоль бедра.

Нижняя губа Нейта дрожит, пока Стайлз осторожно осматривает рану.

\- Он и Сэйди играли, - начинает объяснять Дерек, в то время как Стайлз приносит влажное полотенце.

\- Он и Сэйди?! - недоверчиво спрашивает Стайлз.

При упоминании своего имени Сэйди начинает плакать еще громче. Она протискивается мимо Дерека так, чтобы можно было дотянуться до руки Нейта.

\- Прости, - она всхлипывает. - Я не хотела этого! Это вышло случайно!

Нейт кивает, всхлипывая и сжимая руку Сэйди.

\- Все хорошо, - говорит он, его голос дрожит из-за слез. - Просто больно.

\- Я могу помочь с болью! - внезапно восклицает Сэйди, поворачиваясь к Дереку с ожиданием в глазах. - Я могу?

Стайлз поднимает голову с любопытством, отрываясь от протирания места укуса. Дерек выглядит неуверенно, его лицо напряжено и задумчиво, когда он бросает взгляд на Стайлза. Наконец, он вздыхает и кивает девочке в знак согласия.

Черты ее лица становятся жестче и решительнее. Она поворачивается к Нейту и снова берет его за руку, и на этот раз тонкие, черные вены поднимаются вверх, начиная от места соприкосновения их рук и до предплечья Сэйди.

И именно так до Стайлза доходит.

\- Вы оборотни? – хрипит он, его рот раскрыт в удивлении. - Как это… - он поворачивается к Дереку. – Я не могу… - моментально, игнорируя личное пространство, Стайлз подходит к Дереку и прижимает свой нос к его шее.  
Что-то искажает его запах, вроде жара и желания, но это все, что есть.

\- Ты совсем не пахнешь как оборотень, - он должен был понять, учитывая то, что он дружил с одним из них с самого детства.

По крайне мере, у Дерека хватает приличия выглядеть пристыженным.

\- У меня не было… Не то чтобы я хотел врать. У Альф есть способность блокировать запах, чтобы другие не смогли его почувствовать. Наш, - Дерек указывает на себя и Сэйди, - эмиссар помог мне научиться скрывать от других Сэйди.

\- Но ты можешь чувствовать других, - Дерек кивает. - Ты мог чувствовать меня и Нейта с самого начала? - пусть Стайлз старается об этом не переживать - и в глубине души он благодарен за то, что у них никогда не будет “клянусь, иногда я превращаюсь в настоящую лису” разговора - но он все равно не может не чувствовать себя немного уязвимым.

Губа Дерека дергается.

\- Ну, тот факт, что я нашел Сэйди, играющей с ребенком-оборотнем в то время, как она была в своей волчьей форме, исключает любые подобия секретности, которых ты добивался.

Стайлз поджимает губы наподобие ухмылки Дерека. И, как сделал бы любой благоразумный родитель и взрослый, он начинает снимать свою рубашку.

Это стирает ухмылку с лица Дерека очень быстро, Стайлз же самодовольно ухмыляется от той шумихи, которую создал.

И, вдобавок ко всему, кончики ушей Дерека розовеют.

\- Почему… я, эм.

\- Не радуйся слишком сильно, - невозмутимо говорит Стайлз. - Я просто не люблю обращаться, когда полностью одет, - он дарит Дереку озорной взгляд, прежде чем переходит к пуговице на своих штанах. Дерек прочищает горло и обреченно смотрит вдаль.

Стайлз с запозданием осознает свою глубокую благодарность тому факту, что двое пятилетних детей заняты своими делами и не обращают внимания на общение между их родителями, которое уже стало не только флиртующим, но и абсурдно странным.

Он уверен, что ничего подобного не происходило с его отцом, когда тот растил Стайлза. Только если вдруг он ксерил свою задницу.

В конце концов он остается только в боксерах – очень благодарен, что выбрал солидные красные вместо тех, со “Звездными войнами”, которые он мог бы надеть. Кроме того, заставлять Дерека краснеть, как девицу, и одновременно с этим лишать его дара речи, не единственный плюс раздевания посреди своей кухни.

У него есть дело, которое он должен выполнить.

\- Эй, приятель, - нежно говорит он, подходя к Нейту, и треплет его по волосам. - Готов к обращению?

В этот момент Дерек все понимает.

\- Ты собираешься очистить его рану.

По какой-то причине это заставляет Стайлза засмеяться.

\- Думаешь, что покупка дома в пригороде сделает твою жизнь более нормальной, но…

\- Вы совершенно нормальные, - говорит Сэйди, на ее лице все еще следы от слез, но сейчас она перестала плакать, чтобы помочь Нейту с его болью. - Такие же нормальные, как и мы с папой!

Стайлз бросает взгляд на Дерека и чувствует, как что-то теплое разливается у него в груди, когда понимает, что Дерек выглядит почти… гордым.

Боже, он действительно облажался.

-

Стайлз представить себе не может, что случилось бы, обратись Нейт в доме кого-нибудь другого и если бы его отвезли в больницу. Он, может, и не излечивается так же быстро, как оборотни, но регенерация у него точно быстрее человеческой. Последнее, что им нужно, так это вопросы слишком бдительных врачей.

И он благодарен за это, когда снова возвращается в человеческий облик и надевает пару домашних штанов и старую футболку.

Нога Нейта заживает хорошо, и как только Сэйди удостоверяется в этом своими собственными глазами, оба ребенка устраиваются на диване, увлеченные мультиком.

Пока Стайлз идет на кухню, он слышит песню из «Алладина». Дерек ждет его, облокотившись на один из ящиков.

\- Кофе? -спрашивает Стайлз, одной рукой указывая на кофейник, а другой проводя по волосам. Дерек кивает, легко мурча и скрещивая руки на груди.

Отдав чашку, Стилински становится рядом с ним. На несколько мгновений они оба наслаждаются тишиной - отдают должное звукам арабской музыки - и пьют кофе.  
Это так по-новому - обрести кого-то, кто знает о секрете, и нет нужды беспокоиться о провале. Кроме Скотта, конечно, но он никогда не разделял этого ощущения, что значит быть не-человеком.

\- Спасибо, что присматриваешь за ним, - произносит Стайлз, разбивая тишину.

Дерек достаточно близко, их плечи соприкасаются. Это напоминает о концерте Сэйди, и сердце Стайлза начинает биться быстрее. Он чувствует тепло Дерека, его силу и мощь, когда тот искоса смотрит на него.

\- Пожалуйста, - мягко говорит он. - Он хороший ребенок.

\- Ммм, - соглашается Стайлз, задерживая взгляд на мягких розоватых губах Дерека, прежде чем заставить себя посмотреть ему в глаза. - Как и Сэйди, - кивает он только для того, чтобы удержать свои мысли от… других вещей. - Я рад, что они есть друг у друга. Нейту нужен кто-нибудь, от кого ему можно не прятаться.

\- Да, - говорит Дерек.

\- Да, - вторит Стайлз.

\- Я очень хочу поцеловать тебя, - признает Дерек, и эта исповедь, скорая и весомая, ударяет Стайлзу прямо в грудь.

\- О, слава Богу, - у Стилински едва хватает сознания, чтобы поставить чашку на стол, прежде чем дернуться к Дереку и схватить его за свитер.

Руки Хейла обнимают его лицо, пальцы скользят по подбородку, а их губы встречаются в жестком и быстром поцелуе.

Запах оборотня окружает Стайлза, словно туман, окутывает кожу и распаляет каждый нерв его тела. Этот пожар танцует внутри него, поднимает все выше, если это значит стать ближе к Дереку.

Хейл движется, ведя Стайлза за собой, и он позволяет. Чувствует, как стол впивается в поясницу, пока они снова и снова находят губы друг друга до тех пор, пока им обоим не требуется дышать через нос, лишь бы не отстраняться. Изо рта Дерека вырывается рык и скользит вниз, пока не оседает горячим комом внутри Стайлза, заставляя того застонать.

\- Я хочу тебя, - выдыхает Дерек, - хотел тебя, хотел этого…

Эти слова заставляют Стайлза трепетать, его голова опускается на плечо Хейла, губы которого находят шею Стайлза.

Ему кажется, что его сейчас разорвет. Так что он держится за Дерека, их руки и тела соединены так крепко, что это все, что представляет из себя Стайлз.

Дерек. Комфорт. Тепло.

Это похоже на его пробежки в лесу в форме лиса. На то, как он впервые держал Нейта. Будто все самое прекрасное в его жизни соединилось в них в этот момент.

Он слышит, как Сэйди и Нейт смеются в соседней комнате, и он знает.

Это и есть дом.


End file.
